


Gay 4 Pay

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Rough Sex, Sexual Repression, Slight Age Difference, Zach sucks at sex but tries hard, pornstar!AU, slur words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zach. Zach Rance. But my porn name would be, uh, The Sledgehammer. I could fuck any dude you told me to. No problem. I could make anyone -girl or guy- cum in less than five minutes with my mouth alone," Zach bragged, and Frankie laughed in his face and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>(Or: Zach needs the money. Frankie needs an actor. And they both don't need anything as troublesome as love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bet On It

Zach was in a bit of a tough spot with money. He had college loans to pay off, rent, and a ridiculous amount of debt to Cody, his roommate, who had helped him stay on his feet for the last couple months. Zach had promised that he would get a job and pay his portion of the rent. But things weren't looking too good for him. No job. No money.

Zach Rance was desperate, but his lousy economics degree wasn't impressing any firms. He had spent all week with rejection after rejection pouring in, and Zach knew that Cody couldn't spot him any longer. If he couldn't produce at least 1K by this afternoon then he would be out on the streets of LA with his suitcase and his fucking degree stuffed inside. This _sucked_.

So what did he do? Zach went to a fucking bar, like a loser, and planned to spend the evening getting wasted. There was no better way to deal with your problems then by ignoring them. _Right_? Maybe he could even get laid for once because the only thing that had touched Zach in the last couple months was his right hand. Who was he kidding? He hadn't gotten laid in a year.

Zach walked into the first bar he saw and headed straight for the alcohol. He sat down next to a man with pink hair who was having an animated conversation with the man besides him. Zach ordered his first shot and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"...And then he walked right out! And the shoot starts early tomorrow morning! Like, how am I supposed to earn a respectable name for myself in the porn industry if I have my fucking actors cancelling without much notice? You'd think that we were all professionals...So now I need a boy for the porn we're shooting, but none of the guys we have look right for the part. Fuck, I wanted this to be perfect. Where am I going to find someone for this role on such a short notice? I'm willing to shell out fucking _5k_ for just two shoots!"

Zach choked on his shot, and he gasped for air. The pink haired man turned around and started to pound him on the back. Zach, flustered, wiped his mouth.

"D-did you say 5K? As in five _thousand_ dollars? What do you have to do for this, uh, role?"

The man gave him a once over, taking in his khaki pants and his polo shirt, and raised his eyebrow, "Well, sweetie, you need to be _gay_ for this role. To be blunt...you don't seem to make the queer cut."

"For 5k? I could be gay. Hell, I would be gay for far less. A _lot_ less. If you wouldn't suck cock for a couple G's then you're fucking stupid," Zach bragged, and he couldn't help checking out this pink haired man. He had big eyes, clear skin, and sharp cheekbones that made him look like a model. Zach definitely wouldn't mind having sex with someone this hot.

" _Mhhmmm_....but that's not all the role requires. It's not just cock sucking and masturbating. There's also rimming and fingering and some spanking. Nothing horribly kinky- this isn't any BDSM sort of role- but you'd need to be prepared to have your hair pulled. _Oh_ , and there might be a couple boys cumming on that pretty face of yours. How does that sound?," the man said it casually as though they were having a chat about the state of the economy. Zach felt his mouth go dry, and he didn't want to admit that he had no idea what the fuck 'rimming' was. But he really needed this money.

"I've experimented in college. Kissed a couple dudes. Strange shit happens in fraternities, you know?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ impressed, Mr. Frat Boy Extraordinaire. You kissed a boy and you liked it? _Wow_ , that's quite the resume you have there...what's your name by the way? Mine's Frankie."

"Zach. Zach Rance. But my porn name would be, um, The Sledgehammer. I could fuck any dude you asked me to."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah! No problem. I can make anyone -girl or guy- cum in less than five minutes with my mouth alone," Zach bragged, and he watched as Frankie laughed in his face and rolled his eyes. Zach crossed his arms.

"Well, Sledgehammer, how about we go to the bathroom right now and you show me how you suck cock? If you can make me cum in under five minutes, which I highly doubt, then I'll write you a check for 2.5K right here and now and give you the role and the rest of the money later," Frankie smirked like he didn't expect for Zach to take him up on his offer. But Zach was really desperate. Plus, Frankie had injured his ego, and Zach felt like he needed to prove himself. So he ordered another shot, downed it for courage, and grabbed Frankie by the wrist.

" _Woah_! Calm down there, Sledgehammer. I have to put the timer on my phone. But I have to warn you that I've once stayed hard for an hour so you'll have to do more than bat those long lashes to make me cum."

"I got this," Zach dragged them into the bathroom and locked the door. He awkwardly bent down to his knees and stared at Frankie's zipper. He licked his lips and decided he would just pretend that it was a...a Popsicle! Nothing gay about sucking a Popsicle. Especially not when there was a potential 5K on the line.

"By all means, take your time. Since I'm feeling generous, I won't even start timing you until you put your mouth on my cock. Assuming you actually do put those pretty lips of yours to good use. But I have a feeling boys like you say things they don't really mean," Frankie teased, and he tilted his head as he stared down at Zach.

Zach had a hand on Frankie's zipper, and he made the mistake of looking up. _Fuck_ , Frankie looked kind of hot, with a smirk and a glint in his eyes, as he watched Zach pull down his shorts. Worse, there was a _challenge_ in Frankie's eyes as Zach lightly touched him through his undies. Zach couldn't stop his fingers from shaking as he caressed him.

"Never touched a boys cock before. Thought about it before though...what it would look like. What it would feel like. Yours is bigger then mine by a little, and I have a feeling it's not circumcised...Sometimes- sometimes when I watch porn I find myself watching the boy and admiring his abs and then admiring his cock and then- then I wonder what it would be like to put my hand around it. Touch it. Have him touch mine and-  _Oh_ , that feels really, really nice," Zach shivered as Frankie's hand started stroking his hair. He had been rambling out of nervousness.

Zach felt his cheeks heat up as Frankie got aroused right before his eyes. Zach had done _that_. He had made another man hard just by lightly touching him and talking.

"Come on, Frat Boy Extraordinaire. I'm not paying thousands of dollars to hear about all your queer fantasies. If you don't shut the fuck up and suck me off in the next minute then the deal is off," Frankie ordered and pulled his hair. _Hard_. Zach felt his dick twitch in interest, and- _oh_ , oh fuck. Zach was semi. Frankie had just told him to shut up and pulled at his hair, and Zach had gotten aroused like he was a teenage boy.

Zach's cheeks were warm, but he was feeling much more brave. So, before he could think himself out of it, Zach pulled down Frankie's undies. Like he had predicted, Frankie was uncircumcised, and he was pretty big. Zach took the cock in his hands and rolled the foreskin down. He wasn't sure how to start so he kissed the tip, and he had never felt so unsure and embarrassed. He looked up to Frankie for help, but Frankie only raised his eyebrows again.

"Timer has started. If you want to waste your time kissing my dick then go right ahead, _Sledgehammer_. But I can assure you that not much will, uh, cum from that," Frankie was still running his hands through Zach's hair. And, oh _god_ , Zach liked that way too much. He had watched enough hetero porn to have an idea of how this was done. He started to lick Frankie and stroked the base of his cock. Easy.

"I can tell you've never done this before, Zach. This is amateur hour right here. Bet you can't even stretch those lips and fit the whole thing. You've never- _woah_!" Zach's eyes watered as he wrapped his mouth around Frankie's dick and tried to deep throat him. He got pretty far, but his gag reflex was shit. He almost choked. He stared up at Frankie, tears in his eyes as he rocked back and forth with his mouth still on him, and Zach was trying so hard to be good. Frankie even groaned a little, which was the most reaction Zach had gotten.

Zach pulled back and panted, "Can you pull my hair a little?"

" _Fuck_ , yeah, Zach. On second thought, you're not even doing half bad for your first time...with a little more practice you'll be a pro. _Mhhh_ , that's nice. You look good with a dick in your mouth- probably  best thing you've done with those lips all evening," Frankie pulled at his hair.

Zach couldn't believe that he was actually moaning around another man's cock. Like, he was genuinely enjoying this. Frankie was making these nice, little whimpering noises, and Zach liked the way it felt in his mouth. He didn't have to think as his hands rubbed the base. In. Out. In. Out. Lick. Suck the tip. Then there was Frankie dirty talking above him, and Zach was straining in his boxers.

"You're doing so good, Zach. So good. How much would it cost to buy your mouth full time and fuck you any time I wanted? _Mhm_ , I have a feeling you would give me a discount, you little _slut_. All I need to do is threaten your precious ego, pull your hair a little, and you're hard. Oh yes, don't- _fuck_ , don't give me that confused, watery stare. I can see your cock straining in your pants. You've been hard this whole time. You have, _mhm_ , two minutes to go, Zach. But I've enjoyed this free blowjob. Not every day you get a closeted, frat boy to suck your dick. Don't worry- I won't tell anybody if you come before me."

Zach pulled back, and he was panting hard. His cheeks were red, and he could barely breathe. He was dizzy. Frankie's smirk told Zach that he wasn't cumming anytime soon.

If Zach wasn't going to win this dumb deal then he might as well get something out of it: "Can- can I touch myself? Please, _please_ , Frankie? Need to touch myself so badly. You're right- I've been hard this whole time."

As he begged, Zach felt Frankie involuntarily thrust forward into his hand, and his eyes seemed a little more glazed then a second before.

Zach had an idea. He was pretty close to Frankie, and, slowly, he started to rub himself against Frankie's leg. It was pretty fucking humiliating, and his cheeks were red as he went back to sucking Frankie's dick. But it felt nice. Frankie was stroking his hair and calling him a _good slut_ , and Zach rubbed himself against Frankie's leg desperate for some friction. It was working- Frankie's words became more and more irregular and his breathing was ragged and his fingers were painfully tight in his hair.

"Oh, god, Zach. I can't believe, fuck, I've never had someone fucking my leg while they sucked my dick and begged for me to pull- _oh_! so good-their hair. Did you come out of some sort of sub fantasy? D-did you just cum inside your shorts? Oh my god, oh- oh- _oh_ -"

"Ca-can you come on my face? Please?," Zach asked because he had heard a girl say it in porno before. The cheesy line seemed to work on Frankie though who came all over his mouth with a groan, the cum dripping down Zach's chin and neck, as the timer went off. Zach licked his lips out of curiosity. Salty.

Frankie grinned down at him, "Wow. Wow...Who the hell are you, Zach Rance? That was perfect. Perfect. We should have had a camera to capture that because I know a lot of my friends who would be interested in seeing a twenty-year-old-frat-boy suck dick, moan like a little bitch, and hump another man's leg."

" _Hey_ ," Zach wiped his mouth before he was tempted to lick it all off, "I do not moan like a little bitch! You were the one saying all those weird things about wanting to, um, buy my mouth and whatever. I just noticed you liked it when I was all submissive and shit. Need that money."

"Money? Oh, yeah. I forget while I was watching you beg to get your hair pulled and to touch yourself that this was bet. You know- you looked really into it for a straight boy. It was hot, Zach. I'm digging the whole repressed homosexual thing you have going on- makes me want to hold you down and fuck you."

"Whatever. Like I said- I need the _money_. So where and when do I arrive on set for the role?" Zach stood up and made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

He looked fucked with his cheeks red, forehead sweaty, hair messy, and cum on his shorts. Zach also realized that he was disgustingly sober. He had never performed a sexual act without at least being too drunk to slur his name. Feeled ashamed of himself, Zach tried to pull his shirt down to cover the cum strain on his pants. Frankie, who took in Zach's appearance, attempted to smooth down Zach's hair and then told him to splash some water on his face.

"Wait here, Zach. I'll got get you the check, address, and some spare change of undies," Frankie left. Zach was alone for a minute, but he was too afraid to look in the mirror. His eyes betrayed him, and Zach noticed that despite his flustered appearance he seemed sexually sated. He had liked sucking Frankie's cock, but he didn't like the idea that he had liked it. Afterall, he was straight. He loved women. Tits. Vagina. And yet...there was something about exciting about gay sex. Especially with _Frankie_.

"Thanks, Frankie. Um, can you, like, turn around while I change?"

"No need for modesty, Zach. Not in this buisness," Frankie teased but turned around as Zach took off his cum stained boxers and changed into the clean ones that Frankie had given him. He pocketed the check, put the adress of the studio into his phone, and then asked for Frankie's number. Frankie typed in his information and handed it back to Zach.

"W-wait! Your full name is Frankie _Grande_? Grande as in-"

"Yes, _Grande_ _Sex Toys for Adults_. The largest manufacturer of sex toys in North America. But that's my sister's business...well, she's the one that gave me the loan to start my own porn website. I'm still trying to make a name for myself and step out of her shadow."

"But you're both insanely rich!" Zach gasped at the millionaire whose dick he had just unknowingly sucked.

Frankie only shrugged: "Come early tomorrow. We have to do a quick interview, you need sign some papers, and then start the shoot. Oh, here's some lube- I'll need you to look up how to properly finger yourself if you haven't already tried it."

Zach was secretly hoping for a thank-you-kiss, but Frankie had gone from condescending to professional all in the span of five minutes. Zach was afraid to ask, but as Frankie turned to leave the bathroom, he grabbed him by the arm and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Frankie opened his mouth and closed it. Zach thought that his cheeks looked a little pink, which would be strange since Zach had already given him head.   

"Can I ask you something, Frankie?," Zach felt unsure of why he had grabbed Frankie, but Zach didn't want to be alone. He also wanted this gorgeous, wealthy man to like him.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind giving me a lift? I, um, I don't have a car, and my apartment is kind of far away."

"Of course. Is that all?"

"This is kind of a weird question...But do you mind showing me how to finger myself? I would feel better if you were there."

"It's not really professional for me to have sex with my actors. And I've just paid you money so that  would set a bad example," Frankie tried to tug his hand away, but Zach only took a step closer.

"No, I don't want sex. I just want you to supervise. I would feel better if you were watching me and could give me advice- please. Please, Frankie, will you help?" Zach begged, and Frankie inhaled sharply.

"Ye-yes. Of course. Sure. But I'll just watch," Frankie led him to his car, which was a fucking mercedez, and Zach felt like he had won a lot more than a couple thousand dollars that night when Frankie opened the car door for him. Zach hadn't payed for his drinks and he was just about to say so when he realized that Frankie must have footed the bill.

Zach's chest felt tight.   

\-------------

 


	2. Ready? Set. Action!

Zach had thought that Frankie was joking when he said that he would just watch. Frankie didn't joke around. For a man who directed porn for a living, he seemed to have some sort of moral code. Or maybe he just got off on being the one in control.

"Strip. _Slowly_. Pretend that there's a hot girl watching you, and you want her to be wet by the time you finish. When you undo buttons, moan as if you've been waiting so long and desperately for this moment. It'll be good practice for tomorrow," Frankie narrated as he kicked off his shoes and settled down on Zach's bed. Zach didn't need to imagine a hot girl when he had Frankie looking like a wet dream on his bed.

"Like this?" Zach groaned as he undid the zipper of his pants and threw them off the bed. Zach worked hard, going to the gym, and he knew that his body was hot. Frankie licked his lips and nodded.

"Now touch yourself. Slowly. We want the camera to be able to see every movement. Don't be afraid to over exaggerate every stroke. Spread your legs a little wider," Frankie instructed, and Zach, who had cum less than an hour ago, found it easy to get hard with Frankie watching him stroke his cock. His cheeks were red, and he knew that this wasn't really something straight guys got off on. But Zach wasn't really the straightest straight guy.

"Tell me if it's good. Like when you praise me, Frankie," Zach groaned, and he wasn't even exaggerating when he bit his lip and stared down at Frankie.

"Mhm, you must be thinking about something good. Stop touching yourself- you'll come too soon. Now lay down on the bed and pull your undies all the way off," Frankie ordered him, and Zach eagerly chucked off his undies. Now, he was naked and vulnerable on his bed, hard cock against his stomach, but he wouldn't do anything until Frankie told him to. Zach coated his fingers in lube like Frankie had instructed.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird. Ugh, I don't think I'm doing this right," Zach hissed in pain and gritted his teeth. He wanted to stop.

"Looks right to me. Just _relax_. You're all tense. See? Your finger is moving faster and faster. _Good_ ," Frankie finally praised him as he was able to get one finger in, and Zach, even though his eyes were watering, couldn't help but smile at the praise. Frankie was perched above him, and he started to stroke Zach's hair. Zach groaned.

"Now two fingers. Are they inside you?"

"Yah, wh-when is. This. Supposed. To feel. Good?" Zach was having trouble speaking, but he liked Frankie stroking his hair. His cock, which had gotten soft while he was trying to finger himself, twitched in interest for the first time when Zach hit a certain spot.

" _Oh_!" His back arched and his toes curled.

"You feel that?" Frankie talked down to him, "That's what we call the prostate. Feels good, huh? The boy who'll fuck you tomorrow knows how to hit it every time. You'll like it, Zach."

"Oh, f-fuck. S'nice," Zach couldn't form complete sentances now. Frankie told him to try a scissoring motion to try and spread himself out. Zach just wanted to touch that spot again, but he was pretty shit at finding it. Now, he had three fingers in, but Zach was getting tired. He was hard, but Frankie wouldn't let him touch himself.

"If you do it right then you could cum from this alone. And stop making that face. You're supposed to look like you're having a good time. Here, do you want me to give you a little demonstration?"

Zach pulled his fingers out and grinned at the offer: "Yah, just a little demonstration."

"I'm not really touching you," Frankie was assuring himself more than Zach as he coated his fingers. Zach didn't say nothing just spread his legs, and he couldn't believe that he was having a man- who was a stranger no less- finger him. But it felt much better with Frankie doing it.

"Oh, oh, fuck. _Frankie_. God," Zach actually thought his eyes were going to roll back as Frankie fingered him easily like he had done this a million times. Which he probably had done this a million times. For some reason, the thought that Frankie had fingered a lot of boys only made him hornier.

Plus, Frankie was rubbing his prostate and breathing in his ear, and his other hand was rubbing sensual circle's into Zach's hip. If Zach had any shame left then it was gone as he screamed Frankie's name so loud that Cody started to bang on the wall.

"Come for me," Frankie commanded, and it was another horrible porn cliche. Yet, Zach came all over his covers none the less.

"Wow. That was. Wow," Zach lay there panting, and Frankie, who was still fully dressed, took a tissue from his bedside and wiped his fingers. Zach tried to gauge what his expression was, but Frankie seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Um. Thank you?"

"Don't be late tomorrow," Frankie walked to the door and said over his shoulder, "Remember- I'm paying good money for an amateure."

\---------

Zach didn't think he was cut out for porn. He was way too easily skeeved by the sight of the props that other actors were using: gags, chains, dildos, handcuffs, and other objects he wasn't he wanted to know where they went. He walked with his head down, past a naked girl putting clamps on another girl’s nipples, and he headed straight for where Frankie's office was.  

 "Good, Zach, I hope the walk wasn't too long. You made it here with ten minutes to spare."

"Um, my roommate drove me," Zach flinched as he recalled the awkward silence the whole car ride. Cody had asked him who 'Frankie' was, and Zach had shrugged and promised that it was only porn not prostitution. Then they had turned on the radio. Cody had been happy about the check, but he was less happy imagining about how Zach had made the money.

"Thank you for being punctual. Now, I need for you to sign these papers of consent. Then we're going to film a small Q&A. Some fans like to know who the boys are," Frankie spoke in a clipped and impartial tone that was so different from the breathless voice he had last night.

Zach skimmed over the details and signed the dotted line. Then there was a camera, and Zach tried to smile even though he felt nauseous. He had skipped breakfast.

"What's your name. Age. Ethnicity. Preferred orientation."

"Um, my name is Zach Rance. I'm twenty two years old, and I'm white... _duh_. I, uh, identify as straight, but I usually don't like labels."

"Reason for doing porn. Experience. Kinks. Preferred position," Frankie read off from a list.

"I do this for the _money_. Plain and simple. Got to stay alive, you know? And the only thing I've gotten from my degree is a paper cut. I don't have much experience like...at all. But I'm good. I can make girls and guys drip easy. They call me the Sledgehammer...well, not really, but they should call me the Sledgehammer. Kinks? No comment. Favorite position? Banging a hottie. Or being banged. Either way," Zach felt like he was just talking out of his ass now. He saw Frankie roll his eyes as he snapped the camera shut.

"God lord, Zach. You talk quite the talk for a boy who only just fingered himself last night."

"You're the one who gave me the job!" Zach snapped even as he blushed.

"Don't make me regret it."

\---------

"...and Frankie said I was a natural," Zach bragged.

"Was this before or after you had a freak out, hid in the bathroom, and cried on his shoulder?" Pao rolled her eyes and stretched in the booth. She was a well known DJ, but they had known each other since high school. Zach was able to tell her all the gritty details he didn't dare to tell any of his other friends.

"Frankie told me that some people get off on the whole 'inexperienced thing.' The boy -what was his name?- who was supposed to fuck me was really nice about it. He told me it was hot when I cried-"

"You _cried_ during sex? Zach, I don't think you're doing it right if you're _crying_."

"Pao, trust me. I know enough about gay sex. You just put your face in the pillow and ass in the air, and then you moan a bunch. Besides, I only cried a little because his cock was much bigger than my fingers. And he kept slapping my ass much harder than was necessary. And then afterwards Frankie gave me a kiss and told me I did a good job," Zach smiled dreamily at the last part as he sipped his hot coco.

Pao gave him a strange look: "Isn't it weird if your boss is kissing you after you get fucked?"

"Well, he didn't kiss me on the lips! Fuck, Pao, that would be unprofessional."

"So Frankie kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yes...on my ass cheek. But only because it really stung especially when the boy started to pull on my hair, but I couldn't say anything because there was a cock in my mouth. Don't give me that look, Pao, I get paid pretty well...."Zach blushed as Pao made a face at the vulgarity.

"Sorry! Now, I'm getting all these weird mental images that I don't want in my head. So, you seem to _really_ like your director, Frankie. Is he going to be giving you any more lessons on fucking 101 or was that just a crash course?"

"Pao, what part of professional relationship did you not understand? Sure, I've already given him head, but that was part of the deal. And, yah, maybe he fingered me a little, but it was for strictly, uh, instructional purposes. Why are you laughing?" Zach snapped.

"Because you can talk about fucking boys whose names you don't know with a straight face, but you blush like a virgin bride when talking about Frankie. Oh, admit it! You _likkkkee_ him," she winked. Zach shook his head as he signaled the waiter over for a check.

"It wouldn't work out. He's so funny and rich and confident and hot. Frankie is the sort who could fuck anyone he wants where he wants, and I'm- I'm just a fuck up who lets boys fuck him to pay the bills. God, what would my mom say if she ever saw? Ugh," Zach hid his face in his hands. The second half of his check, the other 2.5k, was burning a hole in his pocket.

He decided that he would join Pao at the club that she was 'DJ'ing at. Zach hadn't been job hunting, and, instead of reflecting on why, he decided to go to the club and just dance away his guilt. His mother had called him and Cody had texted him, but Zach didn't want to face responsibility.

He went to the club, got smashed, and found a girl willing to grind on him. She bit his lip, and Zach liked how rough she was. It reminded his drunk mind of Frankie. Then he took her to bathroom and tried to fuck her over the toilet. Zach came on her dress and then puked in the toilet. He was left with a red mark on his cheek.

Frankie. Zach recognized him at once with sparkles on his cheekbones and whispering something into a younger boy's ear. Zach could see Frankie's hand gripping the boy's waist, and he felt something curl in his belly as he zipped his pants. He made his way through the crowd, and, made brave by the alcohol, pulled Frankie away from the other boy.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Zach screamed over the music, and he was pulling at Frankie's arm. He was drunk enough to do this but sober enough to feel guilty when they were out in the cool night.

"What is it, Zach? I was just about to convince that boy to let me tie him,  gag him , and fuck him- so this better be good," Frankie raised his eyebrow in that way of his. Zach leaned against the wall and tried to steady his head. God, he wasn't even sure of what he was doing these days.

"I, uh, I just wanted to thank you for today. It was nice."

"You don't need to _lie_ , Zach. I know it must have sucked for you. You're not supposed to cry when you have sex."

"But- B-but- you told me I was a natural-"

"Well, it looked hot for the camera because you have the whole _fuck-me-daddy_ kind of look about you that viewers will love, but I honestly felt bad for you. You almost died sucking that dick. I forgot to tell him to warn you when he was going to cum. I swear to god I had 911 on speed dial. Seriously, I feel guilty. If you want...our website has a _hetero_ section too," Frankie offered casually. Zach played with his shirt, and he wondered if he really had been that bad. He had thought Frankie had kissed him because he was proud not because he was guilty. That stung.

"Oh, yah, that sounds amazing" Zach lied.

\---------

Zach wasn't bad at fucking girls on camera. He was god awful. Besides, he couldn't get away with crying and being cute in straight porn where the boys needed to be ultra masculine. The women was bored, texting, as he was unable to get hard. Frankie was tapping his foot, and Zach promised that he was usually able to get it up. But this was stressful.

"Zach, time is money. If you can't fuck her like a stud in five minutes then I'm going to need you to get the fuck off my set and stop wasting my time. I don't care if you're 10% or 20% straight, but I need that dick hard," Frankie screamed. He hadn't screamed yesterday, and Zach was terrified.

"I'm trying!"

"Well, try _harder_. We're running a business here not a fucking charity. Get it _up_ or get _out_."

So Zach ran off to hide in the bathroom, and Frankie didn't follow him this time to reassure him that it was okay. Zach came out, eyes red, in an hour, and the scene was over. The girl- Amber? - gave him a sympathetic look and whispered that Frankie was in a dangerous mood.

Zach went down the hall to Frankie's office and knocked on his door. He rocked nervously on his heels as he waited, with bated breath, for Frankie. After a painful minute, Frankie told him to come in.

If he was mad then his face didn't show it. He was going through papers with a detached look on his face, and Zach didn't know how to start. Should he apologize for being a fuck up or just hand in his resignation?

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Zach, I'm sorry. I was mean to you today when you were nervous. I shouldn't have lost my temper- that was small me. I'm the one at fault for even trying to give you this part. You were better in the gay porn the other day, and I was mad at you for pulling me away at the club. I'm- I'm sorry for being spiteful. I've been _stressed_."

Zach came around the desk, even though it wasn't professional, and touched Frankie's shoulder, "Stressed?"

"Yes, we're earning just enough to stay afloat, and my mother is pressuring me to shut this business down and just join my sister. God, I just wanted to do something of my own. I just wanted to be independent. I wanted for people to look at me and think- wow, he’s living life to the fullest and carving his own path. But instead, I feel like a failure," Frankie hid his face in hands. Zach started to rub his shoulders and Frankie groaned in pleasure as he dug his fingers in.

" _Mhm_ , I think you're doing a good job. Everyone respects you here. You know how to direct everything. It's amazing. As soon as I walked on set, I could feel your presence. You’re good at what you do, Frankie."

"Thank you, Zach. I really am sorry-"

"It's okay. It’s actually not the first time I couldn’t get it up or came too early...For someone who you hired to be in porn, I guess I’m just not that good at sex," Zach found his fingers wandering lower on Frankie's body. Frankie looked back up, and his expression had gone from anguish to arousal. He reached forward and started to stroke Zach’s leg.

“You are good at porn, Zach. Caleb- the boy who fucked you- told me that he had never seen someone submit so quickly. He told me that he hadn’t planned to start slapping you either, but you just gave off the vibe that you would like it. The views and comments on the video were higher than average. You’re _good_...just not in the way that you think you should be,” Frankie explained, and, as he spoke, he pulled Zach onto his lap.

Zach wondered if they were crossing some sort of professional line again, but he liked the way that Frankie was looking at him- as though he was precious. Zach shifted closer, and he could feel Frankie’s arousal against him. Which was...kind of _hot_. His heart beat accelerated as Zach wondered how far he could push before Frankie pulled back again.

“I still think that there’s, uh, room for improvement,” Zach played with the pink tie that loosely hung around Frankie’s neck, “And you must have seen thousands of scenes. So tell me, director. What’s your favorite fantasy?”

“Oh, Rance. Why does that feel like a loaded question? If I say something...like bondage and whips and chains. You would think I was Mr. Gray. If I say cuddling and kissing then you would think I’m a boring, vanilla guy. I think...I don’t have a fantasy so much as a _type_ ,” Frankie’s hand casually stroked Zach through his shorts. Zach, who had been crying in a bathroom stall because he couldn’t get aroused, immediately hardened under Frankie’s skilled fingers. Frankie’s lips were at his neck, and Zach leaned into the affectionate touches. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to consider what this meant or could mean. He wanted...

“Frankie, what is your _type_?”

“I like boys who talk too much and try to be strong but then get quite and breathless when you touch them and look up at you with a glimmer in their eyes. I like boys who come apart after a kiss and try to bite their lips to hide their moans. I like boys who are independent and don’t need anyone...until they do.”  

“Sounds like-” _me_ , “-you have a very specific type.”

“I know what I want. Do you?” Frankie’s fingers flicked Zach’s zipper and he teasingly blew air against the skin that he just sucked. Zach felt himself come undone with every fleeting touch, and he knews that by now his cheeks are flushed. He kept replaying in his head the way that Frankie had looked down at him the first night and the way he had pulled his hair. Zach wanted to get on his knees again.

“Mr. Grande, there’s someone that wants to- oh!” The secretary stopped mid sentence. Zach could almost see himself through her eyes; he looked like a teenage boy with his messy hair, obvious erection, and parted lips. Frankie, in contrast, looked like a man with his tie and slacks, and he nodded at her as though this was nothing out of the ordinary. Like he fucked boys in his office all the time.

“I’ll just leave you two to it then!”

“Um, no. No, I was just about to go,” Zach got up and pulled his shirt down even though he had not intention of leaving a minute ago.  

Frankie grabbed him by the hand, “Make up your mind, Zach...are you coming or going? Or are you _cumming_ and then going? Because I was just about to show you how to give a rim job...”

Zach shouldn’t. He should be professional. But there were the rational thoughts in his head and Frankie’s hands on his hips rubbing circles. There was logic and then there was Frankie’s lips against his neck. There was reason and then there was lust.

“But how can I watch and, uh, _learn_ if you’re mouth is on me?”

“Don't worry,baby...I’ll record it,” Frankie whispered in his ear as he bent Zach over his desk. 


	3. Hot and Cold

Zach felt like he was living a double life. In his 'normal' life, he was a bro. He chilled with his boys and still went to bars and liked to eat Nachos while watching SNL. Zach didn't shave his pits or wear makeup. He was a dude. A _bro_.

"Zach, I need you to keep your eyes on the camera in this shot and open your mouth a little more when he cums on your face. Then lick it off with you fingers and give me some bedroom eyes. Like you want me to fuck. Good," Frankie positioned him on the sheets.

He was a dude-bro who sometimes got cum on him. Or came on someone else. And then got rammed in the ass. Zach was good at what he did; he made love to the camera and he gave them all a show. This was about the art. When Frankie told him to moan, he wanted to know ' _how loud?_ '. When Frankie told him to beg, he went down on his knees.

He wanted to keep these conflicting realities separate. The dude-bro Zach who burped and slurped beer couldn't be the same as porn Zach who got his ass eaten out on camera- _could it?_ It was Cody, of course, who managed to bring these two, delicate worlds colliding together.

"Zach," his mother sounded strained on the phone, "What...what have you been doing? Cody says that you found a way to pay rent but wouldn't say what you, uh, what you did for the money. I haven't heard from you in weeks."

Zach choked on his chicken wings and Cody had to hit him on the back. Zach gave his roommate a middle finger and mouthed a _fuck you._

"I'm doing these...shows?"

"Porn," his mother didn't say it like it was a question.

"Kinda. Sorta. No, it's like-"

"Zachary Collin Rance.  Do you think that I don't own a computer or a functioning brain? You're doing pornography."

"No, I'm not?" Zach paced around the kitchen, and he felt like he was about to be sick. His mind was racing.

"When I type in Zach Rance into the Google the recommended result is for 'porn.' So I gave you the benefit of the doubt. There are a lot of Zach Rance's in the world, right? No way my smart, beautiful boy would ever do anything so _perverse_. Then I click on a link and I saw-"

"Oh my fucking god! _Mom_! How could you watch-"

"-my pride and glory is gagged and being spanked by a-a-a- _man_! How did you possibly get involved in this vile industry? They made you say the most vulgar things- how much are these people paying you to be humiliated like this? Zach, me and your father want you to come home. Right now."

"No, Mom, I can't do that. I promise you that I'm doing whatever I want to- nobody is making me do anything. Don't worry about me," Zach hung up and hid his red cheeks in his hands.

God, now he knew that his mother had seen him getting fucked. He was fucked. What was he doing?

Zach was coming to the horrifying realization that his two worlds were blurring- rapidly. He would walk down the beach, and he would get second glance by guys and girls alike. While he was in the supermarket, a boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, asked Zach to sign his chest. The boy had also wanted a photo to 'save for the wank bank.' Zach had never run so fast.

Cody didn't get it: "So, how are you going to get a job if all you do is make porn all day and text with Frankie all night? What are you getting out of this? You're going to get a pay raise. Maybe a sugar daddy if you lay the winky faces and LOL's any thicker, bro. _Aw_ , you have him saved as Frankiestarxoxo- can you be any more _gay_?"

Zach tried to snatch his phone away, but Cody kept scrolling through his messages. Zach struggled to get his phone back and screamed, "I'm not _gay_! How many times do I need to explain this to you before it sinks into that thick head of yours? I'm doing it for the _money_."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude," Cody shoved him away and kept reading his texts, "But if I was you then I would tell Frankie about your straightness because he seems to be under the impression that you're 'going to look _so_ good stretched around his toys.' Hmm, these heart emojis must be an intricate code of rejection. _Oh_! But the plot thickens. The _very_ heterosexual Zach Rance replied with 'yes, please, Daddy.'"

"Fuck you," Zach kneed Cody in the balls and finally reclaimed his phone.

\----------

Zach's following had gone up by the thousands every time Frankie mentioned him, and, besides people who watched his porn, young girls seemed to find his occasional vlogs entertaining.

Social media was even more judgmental than Cody, which was impressive considering how much of a douche bag his roommate was. He got constant tweets asking him why he called himself straight or asking how he could be in the closet and do gay porn. Then he got angry trolls who demanded Zach come out. If nothing else, Zach's social media presence became larger as he became the butt of every internet joke. Tumblr had a meme of him where he was depicted as the ultimate 'no homo' guy.

Then there was the strange phenomenon of 'Zankie.' Sure, him and Frankie had done one amateur style video together (the one where Frankie had eaten him out) and a couple vlogs on Zach's youtube, but why did that need a whole fandom?

Zach and Frankie's constant flirtation on social media had not gone unnoticed, and Frankie was bombarded with questions wondering if he was dating @Ranceypants? Frankie ignored the messages. Zach tried to ignore the hate and just 'shine brighter' like Frankie, but it was harder for him.

"I have two mothers nagging me about my life choices- the one who gave birth to me and people on the fucking internet that think I _owe_ them something. Just because I fuck men doesn't mean I _only_ fuck men. I'm straight-ish," Zach whined as he sat on Frankie's desk. Frankie tapped Zach's thigh with his pen and gave him a smile. Zach smiled back.

"The world sees things as very black and white, Zach. When I know that you're many wonderful shades of gray."

"50 shades?"

"Oh, nice, Rance. Haven't heard that one before," Frankie still laughed, and Zach joined in.

He didn't know why, but he would finish filming and just spend hours hanging out with Frankie. They could talk about anything- like politics or TV shows or celebrities- or nothing. Zach missed Frankie as soon as he left the studio, and they were constantly texting (as Cody bitterly pointed out).

Zach had trouble keeping his stories straight. Or _anything_ straight. Some days he was certain that he and Frankie were just friends. Other days he wanted some benefits. But most days he watched Frankie smile, and Zach wished that he could spend the rest of his life with him.

Frankie didn't seem to feel the same way, "My Nonna wants to know when I'll find my Prince Charming. Why settle down? I tell her that I'm 29 not 39...there are still so many more boys to fuck. More places to see. I don't have time for a relationship between my directing and social media and family obligations. Besides, monogamy is _boring_. Why have one when you could have ten?"

Zach bit his lip, leaned back in the chair, and kept scrolling through his twitter. His voice was hoarse from being fucked raw, and he didn't know what to say to that. Zach had never been in a relationship since the 7th grade, but the thought of Frankie with other men made him feel... _used_.

Okay, they both were free to see other people. And sure, they had never kissed on the lips, but Zach felt like what they had was special. Frankie always laughed loudest at Zach's jokes. He always texted Zach back. He always made sure to give him a massage after a grueling day of shooting. And, if Zach wanted some 'educational examples' then Frankie was more than happy to bend him over his desk. They would do everything: 69ing, docking, anal, and vibrators. But it left Zach craving something _more_.

"Frankie, want you so bad," Zach purred as he crawled up into Frankie's lap. Frankie kept his expression neutral and critiqued his technique. Zach bit his lip in concentration as he moved his hips back and forth against Frankie's slacks. Frankie's hands were holding his hips when the phone rang. Zach started to suck on his neck as Frankie spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, this is Frankie Grande speaking. How can I- _oh_! Ari, why are you calling my work phone? What? You did!? Am I doing anything?," Frankie's hand gently pushed Zach away, "No, nothing _important_. See you soon."

"Nothing important?" Zach stood up and felt his eyes sting a little. Frankie was already gathering up his things and putting them in his suitcase.

"Zach, we can do this another time, okay?"

"But you promised-"

"Listen! Why the fuck are you being so clingy? I am not your boyfriend. We are not anything, okay? I am your director. Relax. Go out tonight and find yourself some nice girl, or boy, to share your bed, okay? Because I have family matters that I need to attend. Can you lock the door on your way out?"

Zach played with his shirt and blinked rapidly, " _Oh_ , yah. Of course. Sorry, Frankie, see you-" The door slammed. "-tomorrow?"

He didn't want to go back to the apartment. He didn't want to go out to the bar. All Zach wanted was Frankie, but Frankie didn't seem to give a shit about him. So Zach did what every adult would do and cried in the empty office. He had never felt so alone and dirty in all his days of filming porn.

Zach couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't pretend that he wanted another meaningless fuck. He couldn't pretend that he could be satisfied with being one of Frankie's numbers. He couldn't pretend he was happy. He wanted things that he couldn't even begin to imagine, and Frankie wasn't willing to give them to him. Not while he was one of his employees.

Zach wrote his resignation slip with red ink.

He locked the door on the way out.

\-------

Cody opened the curtains: "Bro, you need to get out of the apartment. All you've done for the last week is smoke yourself into a coma and consume more fat and cream than Paula Dean herself. What the fuck? I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were better off doing porn. At least you were making money, happy, and committed. Now...you're a _mess_."

"I have the rent money for this month...just leave me to die here," Zach hid his face under the covers.

"No, just because you and Frankie broke up doesn't mean you can fall apart," Cody snapped and pulled off Zach's covers. A wave of potato chips fell off the bed and Zach hissed at the cold air. Cody threw clothes at his face.

"We were never dating..."

"Whatever, dude. All I know is that moping is not healthy. At all. I don't know what the hell you two were, but I can assure you that you're not going to be anything by hiding. Or posting cryptic ass tweets. I can't believe I'm fucking saying this, but you need to 'shine brighter.'"

Cody forced him to get up and go to the gym. Zach did feel better after working out. He posted an instagram selfie with the caption ' _Keep on going...'_. He resolved that he would go out and try to find a job again. Thanks to his porn funds, there wasn't as much pressure as last time. He called his mom and told her that he was okay and had quit making porn. She thanked god and told him that she knew that he could still make her proud.

Frankie texted him on Friday. Four words. No emojis. _You get your check?_

Zach typed and retyped his reply before settling on ' _yes_.' He had trouble not dissolving into tears. He felt like he had been dumped, which was ridiculous because he and Frankie had never dated. There was still a whole world out there- full of people and opportunities. Why did he feel like he had lost something?

Zach was applying for different positions but companies looked at his social media and were appalled to learn of his stint in porn. No one wanted to hire him now. Great, Frankie had not only broken his heart but also smashed his ability to get hired. The weeks wore on, and Zach became more and more frustrated with every rejection.

"No, Mom, no new job yet. No, Mom, no girlfriend. No, Mom, no boyfriend either! God! _Bye_!" Zach hung up and swore. He was irritable.

Frankie, unlike him, seemed to be getting on fine without him. The only mention of Zach was a tweet that informed his followers that it was "expected that staff would change." Frankie tweeted pictures of boys, with chiseled abs, that hung of his arms and looked up at him like he was their sun. Zach felt sick at the sight of those images.

Now he was able to see how Frankie had thought of him as nothing more than a pair of warm lips and hips. He had given his everything to a man who wanted to give him nothing. Frankie had never kissed him. Frankie had never taken him home or shown him to his family. They had hung out in his office and fucked- that was it.

So, Zach went back to the bar. Yes, the same one that he had first meet Frankie at, and ordered shots. If he couldn't solve his problems then he might as well get shit faced drunk, right?

"You've been avoiding me, huh? How's that going for you, Zach?" Frankie's hands were cold, and Zach shivered when he touched him.

He had spent weeks hating Frankie, but he melted at the sight of him. Fuck, Frankie looked good with his hair slicked back like a model. His eyes were dark.

"Why would you care? I'm easy enough to replace. Like you said- boys with big mouths and daddy issues are a dime a dozen. You didn't wait too long before moving on I'm sure. I'm just another blip in your existence. Just another closet case. Just another number."

"I thought...I thought that at the very least that we were _friends_. Then you just dropped off the face of the earth. No text. No call. Just a dumb note," Frankie's voice broke, and he sounded more honest than usual. Zach looked back up, and he bit his lip. There was a tension in the air.

"We weren't friends, Frankie. There was always something... _more_."

"You wanted more? What was wrong with the way things were?"

"Everything."

"I don't understand. I thought you liked what we had? You were always so good at bending over for me and begging," Frankie's voice was low and his eyes half lidded. Zach was torn between the attraction and his own anger. He could drag Frankie into the bathroom and blow him again, but he didn't want that. It would mean nothing to Frankie.

"Maybe I'm done with begging for _you_ , Frankie," Zach put his coat back on, "Maybe it's about time you start begging for _me_."


	4. Roses?

"Zach! You're director- uh, boyfri- whoever the fuck he is to you is here! Your damn Frankie is here looking ready to sweep you off your feet," Cody announced.

Zach, who may or may not have been scrolling listlessly through Frankie's Instagram in his underwear, tripped trying to put his pants on and stumbled to the door.

Sure enough, Frankie was at the door looking like a young Leonardo Dicaprio with his blonde hair slicked back and a suave suit ready to 'sweep Zach off his feet.' Zach felt himself melt at the sight of everything he could have hoped for staring up at him with a nervous smile, but he crossed his arms. There was only one logical explanation for this nonsense; Zach's life was becoming a romantic comedy.

"Frankie! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you mean...who do I want to be doing? Because the answer is _you_ " Frankie recited, winked, and pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. Zach turned red as Cody peeked over his shoulder and burst into laughter at the sight of Frankie offering him flowers. The proceeding awkward silence was only interrupted by Cody's cries of _gayyyyyy_. Yep, a horrible romantic comedy that no one in their right mind would pay to see.

"Cody- get the fuck out my face. Frankie- _wow_. Wow, that was so horrible and corny that I don't know what to say. There is nothing that I can say to that. How long did it take you to think of that awful one liner?"

"Two hours. Plus a lot of vodka. Be warned- you may hear it in the next porno I make...so if you happen to be watching just know that it was meant for you," Frankie sounded so honest, the bouquet still before him, that Zach uncrossed his arms and took the flowers from him. Zach was moved, and he leaned in to smell the flowers. It wasn't everyday that somebody had the balls to show up at your doorstep and give you...

" _Dildos_!  What. The. Fuck." Zach felt his face burn as he inspected the gift, "D-did you really tape _flowers_ onto fucking _dildos_?"

"Anything for you, baby," Frankie tried to wink as he dropped to his knees, but the whole effect was ruined by a nervous giggle.

Zach realized that Frankie's mind, which was adjusted to directing porno, had turned Zach's 'beg for me' request into a sexual one instead of a serious plea. Zach had thought his life to be a romantic comedy, but it was turning into a cheesy porno. When he had moved to LA, he had never dreamed that he would one day be serenaded by the director of porn.

Zach started giggling and then he was full out laughing. He took out one of the dildos, and he noticed that his name was written on the side. His name- Zach Rance. On a dildo with a rose taped at the top. It was so ridiculous and weird and over the top and sexual and... _Frankie_.

"God, why do I lov- like you so much? This is- I swear to fucking god- the cutest thing anyone has _ever_ done for me," Zach dropped down to his knees so they were both eye level, and he was still laughing. He almost cried, tears in the corner of his eyes, as the dildo-rose-bouquet-abomination started to vibrate on the floor.

Zach leaned in, as if to kiss Frankie, but he settled on resting his head against Frankie's shoulder. He realized that, if nothing else, he wanted to be friends with Frankie. How had they gone so long without speaking? Frankie was the funniest and smartest person that Zach had ever met.

"D-did you like it? Ari told me that everybody wants to be properly wooed. The only thing I know about 'woo'ing is from erotica...and I wasn't sure what you meant when you said you wanted more. I'm still not sure, Zach," Frankie was serious, but Zach just held up a vibrating dildo and giggled. Zach poked Frankie's cheek with the toy.

"You're insane. You’re sister's insane."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. She wanted to design _actual_ rose dildo's, but I shut that down that smelled like rose petals after you use them. No way that I could seduce you with anything _that_ ridiculous. I was going for class. So, Zachary Rance, have I succeeded in sweeping you off your feet?"

When Zach leaned in to kiss him, Frankie moved forward to cup Zach's face. They met half way. Frankie's lips were soft. His hands gentle as they massaged Zach's cheeks. He had a slight stubble, and Zach was surprised at how much he liked the prickly feeling of the hair against his skin. Frankie was a man; there was no way of avoiding that. Zach pressed forward, tipping Frankie's balance, and they collapsed on the doorstep, like idiots, still kissing.

"Have you morons said sorry yet- _shit_! This just keeps getting queerer and queerer. I swear to fucking god it can't get any more gay," Cody slammed his door closed again as he caught sight of Zach pining Frankie down with the rose-dildo's scattered around them and pressing eager kisses on his lips.

Instead of flipping Cody off, Zach just stood up and offered his hand to Frankie: "I can think of one way that this can get gayer."

"Oh, I am _definitely_ using that line in my next film."

"Only if I can be the star," Zach winked.

\------------

Zach had meant to drag Frankie into his bed and finally get fucked like he had wanted for weeks. Instead, Zach found himself cuddled up against the other man, running his hands through his blonde hair, and kissing him. Now that Zach had kissed Frankie there was no going back.

"This is so pg-13..." Frankie complained as Zach sucked on Frankie’s lower lip. 

" _Mhm_ , that's what you say...but I don't think _all_ of Frankie agrees. I could feel you hard against me as soon as you cuddled up to me. You been thinking about 'sweeping me off my feet' for a while, huh?," Zach whispered as he caressed Frankie through his slacks. Frankie groaned, cheeks burning, as Zach traced the outline of his hardening cock through the material of his clothes. _Oh_ -Zach bit his lip in wonder as Frankie whimpered- how the tables had turned. His cock twitched in interest at Frankie's moans.

"You want to fuck me...don't you? You're so hard, Frankie, I wonder if you'll cum just from me teasing you like this. Has it really been that long?" Zach sucked on Frankie's neck, and the older man gasped at the pressure and friction as Zach continued to rub him through his pants.

"Zach," Frankie couldn't look him in the eyes, "God, I've thought about you every time I fucked someone. Thought about your breathless little moans. The way your toes curl and you arch your back a little when you cum. Thought about it all. Can we please fuck?"

Zach pulled back and crossed his arms: "Frankie. I want to...I want to know if this means something to you. You have all the boys in the world to fuck. Why _me_? Do you just want me now because I told you 'No'? I know that word is sexy, but I want you for more than five minutes today..."

"Zach- I could, and have, had other boys since I met you. But I'm telling the truth when I say that I constantly think about you when I'm with them. Still, those boys I sleep with are all out and proud. I'm cautious to date a 'straight'-ish man. I don't want to put any labels on this unless you're willing to give me something real too. You're not ready to introduce me to your mother or let me hang out with your friends or anything else that a relationship would entail. Don't you realize that this is supposed to work both ways?," Frankie looked him in the eyes. Zach tugged nervously at his chin hair.

"I want you. I still like girls. Just...I like you more. I like fucking and being fucked. And I like when you hold me down and finger me, but I also like talking to you and texting you and knowing you're there for me. I have feelings for you that go past lust," Zach confessed.

"Okay. So how about an open relationship?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Zach-no-label-Rance, it means we can still have sex, but we can see other people too. You can figure it all out. I can have fun," Frankie said firmly, and Zach knew that this was an ultimatum. Two could play at that game.

"Fine. But I want some things too. One" Zach put one finger on Frankie's chest, "You can only kiss me on the lips. No one else. Just me. Two, you can't see anybody more than once. Three, no names."

"Deal," Frankie agreed and leaned in to seal it with a kiss, "I already do most of those things anyways. But remember- the rules apply to you too. Now...I think there was mention of _begging_ , Ranceypants?"

Zach allowed for Frankie to slip his pants off, and Zach groaned as Frankie kissed his cock. He ran his fingers through Frankie's hair as the older man hollowed his cheeks and sucked him off- slowly and gently. This was bliss, Zach thought. He could get used to this.  

When Frankie fingered him, fingers slick with lube, and Zach wrapped against him, Zach felt that it was different from before. This wasn't porn- this was _real_. Frankie meant all the dirty little things he whispered in his ear. Zach wasn't acting as he moaned and arched his back and begged for Frankie's cock. When Frankie fucked him- building up a rhythm- it was for nobody's pleasure but their's.

\----------------

"This is my oh-so-famous sister- _Ariana Grande_. Creator of the great toy empire," Frankie gave her a mock bow as she swept down the spiraling staircase. Zach blinked in wonder, and he couldn't believe how small she looked in person- even with five inch heels.

Ariana shrugged off the titles and gave her brother a hug. She had an innocent manner, with her sweet smile and white lace gown, but her eyes had a glint like her brother's. When she sashayed towards Zach to hug him, hair bouncing in her high ponytail, he was certain that she used her youthful face to her advantage.  

"So, is this the mystery man that I've heard so much about? Did you like the toys? I have a couple more with 'Sledgehammer' and 'Frat-boy-extraordinaire' engraved on the side if you want."

Frankie laughed: "Don't try to scare him off so quickly, Ari! Now, if you'll excuse me a moment I just got a text from Nicole about an 'emergency.' I have a feeling I might have to go scream at Hayden. Then they'll go and have some quite make up sex..."

Zach was left alone with the millionaire, and she was looking at him expectantly.

He stuttered, "Uh, no. No thank you- I don't want any of those toys. Please tell me that Frankie has just told you about those nicknames, and you haven't watched any of my...video's?"

"Oh, Frankie's told me a _lot_ about you," She smiled, and her cheeks had dimples in them. Zach realized, a few minutes later, that she had avoided his original question. While she seemed soft, her wits were sharp, and Zach pitied any man who underestimated her.

"So what do _you_ think of my products? I'm always open for criticism."

"Um, I don't really...I know Frankie has a collection, which he sometimes used on me, but I've always preferred using my, uh, my-"

" _Fingers_? Wow, I can't believe my brother goes and finds himself a boyfriend with such a pitiable taste in sexual pleasure. _Hm_ , how about I try and wet your appetite?" She grinned, and this time Zach could see her brother in that smile. That was the look Frankie got when he talked about a successful afternoon of shooting.

He followed her down the stairs into a large hall lined with shining display cases. Zach didn't even know what half of these things were. He looked on in fascination at the bevy of butt plugs that were lined up in rainbow order. God, Zach was actually spending the afternoon at the mansion of the Grandes looking at butt plugs. What had his life become?

Zach wondered aloud: "You know what you need? You should have a product line for people who are just starting out. I'm sorry, but all of these things are really intimidating!"

"Like a beginner's guide?" Ariana quirked an eyebrow in interest as she polished a case with gold nipple clamps.

"Yah! A ' _Grande's Guide to Gay Sex_ ' where you explain all the ins and outs!" He bounced up in and down, but Ari still seemed on the fence. She tapped her chin.

"Zach, this is the 21st century: Isn't that what the internet is for?"

"Yah, but every manual could include a starter kit..." Zach started rambling as he went into a full explanation of what it would include. He had been thinking about this ever since he had started in the porn industry. As he spoke, Ari's face went from puzzled to impressed. She was nodding along.

"Now that's the kind of forward thinking that this company could use! Where did you find this one, Frankie?" She called over her shoulder as Frankie came back in, "All your other boy toys were more _muscle_ than _merit_. Too long thinking with their lower heads I suspect. But this one...this one I like. How would you like to work for me, Zach Rance?"

"I can't work for you! I'm, uh, hardly qualified to advise someone as successful as you. Fuck, I'm fresh out of college with nothing on my degree except a job in Thai delivery and a brief stint in porn."

"You have an economics degree, don't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't-"

"And you had never done porn before you started? So you basically learned on the job and become one of the most 'clicked' video's on Frankie's website in a couple weeks?"

"Yes, but I don't"

"And Frankie tried those roses toys on you?"

"Well, yes but-"

"You're hired. Let's be real- you're more qualified than half the stiffs who work for me. We'll start you off at $60 an hour and raise it from there. I like my coffee with cream, sugar, and soy milk."

No one turned down Ariana Grande.

"Thank you!"

\----------

"So what did you think?" Frankie turned down the radio as he drove back to Zach's apartment. They had spent the evening chatting away and posting selfies. The Grandes may have been rich and beautiful and smart, but they were both human. Frankie's gaze had lingered on Zach for the whole evening, and Zach knew that he had made the right choice in quitting the porn industry when he did. 

"What's with you Grandes and offering people jobs on the spot. Is that a genetic thing or just a personality quirk?"

"Ari and I have a... _type,"_ Frankie winked and Zach groaned as they parked in front of his apartment. 

"Oh god, I've heard that before. This isn't going to end well...is it?"

"You'll be just fine, rose," Frankie leaned over and kissed him, "Ari will pick you up in the morning!"

Zach could get used to this new life. 

 


	5. Technically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like that open relationship-thing didn't work out with these two :) Next chapter is likely the last!
> 
> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed.

“Come on, Zach, you've been working too hard. We need some _bro_ time. All you do all day is worship those Grande siblings- that can’t be healthy” Cody grinned and nudged him as they entered the bar. Zach’s eyes wandered to the dance floor where he saw a sea of grinding bodies. The smell of salty sweat and alcohol made him sick.

“Why are we here really here, Cody?”

“Because you’re - _technically_ \- single, and I score better when you reject every girl and they come crawling to me,” Cody replied truthfully as a blonde batted her lashes at them and blew a kiss, and Cody winked at her in reply. Zach glared at his phone and wished that Frankie would text him.

He had thought that having an open relationship would be perfect. He and Frankie could still see each other, but they could also have fun with other people. Plus, it put off the stress of Zach having to figure out what exactly his sexuality was. So why did Zach feel so miserable? He had texted Frankie earlier, but the message had been ignored.

Zach looked up, and that was when he saw Frankie. His body was covered in glitter, and he looked like sex on legs. He was grinding against another hot man, swaying to the beat of the music, and Zach felt his heart clench at the sight of Frankie’s grip on the other man’s body. He narrowed his eyes.

Zach walked into the crowd, caught Frankie’s eye, and gestured him over with one finger.

“I’m a little busy, Zach,” Frankie called over his shoulder. Then, hands still wrapped around the other man, he purposefully looked away from Zach and continued to grind. Oh, two could play at these games.

Zach started to dance by himself. He ripped off his shirt, literally, and threw it to the ground. The flirty blonde from earlier was impressed at the overly macho stunt, and she moved closer to dance besides him. Zach moved his hands all over tight body, and he moved in time to the music as she started to grind against him. The girl seemed to realize that they were putting on a show because she made over exaggerated hip rotations as Zach pressed a kiss to her neck.

Zach could feel Frankie’s eyes on him. He moved his lips lower down her neck until his face was pressed into her hair, and she giggled at the attention.

“You’re boyfriend is watching us,” she turned around and whispered in his ear, “Let’s make him _really_ jealous.”

Zach had acted in enough pornos by now to know how to fake sexual pleasure. With Frankie watching, he put his hands over the curve of her hips and moaned. He looked up, and he shivered as he saw how Frankie was watching the two of them. The predatory gaze made Zach shiver.

Frankie let go of the other man, and he made his way through the crowd. Then, his hands were tightly pressed against Zach’s hips, and his mouth claiming Zach’s ear. Zach giggled at the attention, but he kept dancing with the blonde girl. If this was a game then he knew what his reward would be if he got Frankie riled up enough.

“ _Zach_ ,” Frankie begged and Zach had trouble resisting the older man. Still, he wanted to make Frankie work for it. Zach had been begging for Frankie for too long. Frankie made it hard with his dark eyes and the possessive way he was holding him.

“I’m a little busy, Frankie,” Zach teased, but he let go of the girl’s waist.

Now, they were dancing against each other. Zach, as always, wasn't sure of anything except that he loved the feeling of Frankie against him. Frankie was sucking on Zach’s neck, the way that he loved, and he was sure that they were going to start fucking on this dance floor if they waited for too long. Zach was desperate, sweat dripping down his muscles, and he grinned when Frankie whispered in his ear that they should get out of here.

Frankie dragged him off the dance floor, and Zach loved his tight grip against Zach’s wrist. Frankie pulled Zach into a stall, and he locked the door behind him.

“Hate the sight of you touching someone else. You’re _mine_ ,” Frankie growled, and Zach hardened at the sound. He only gripped Frankie and pulled his boyfriend into his chest for a hug because Zach was needy.

“God, Frankie, just want you to myself. I know that you’re surrounded by hot boys all the time on and off set, and I know that you fuck them. They probably love it. I know they do. But I want to be all that you need,” Zach couldn't believe that he was saying this now in a dirty bathroom stall with Frankie palming his erection through his jeans. Frankie only pressed comforting kisses to Zach’s neck and continued to massage his cock. Zach moaned.

Frankie, pressing kisses against Zach’s chest, moved down to the floor, and Zach grinned at the sight of Frankie on his knees for him. He ran a hand through Frankie’s dyed hair, and bit his lip as Frankie pulled off Zach’s jeans.

“We’re such jealous bitches, Zach. How did we ever think an open relationship would work when I want to be the only one who gets to touch you?” Frankie asked as he nuzzled Zach through his underwear and pressed wet, open mouth kisses to the thin fabric. Zach tightened his grip in Frankie’s hair as he pulled Zach’s straining cock out and licked the leaking tip. Zach inhaled sharply.

“Love the sight of you on your knees for me. I wonder if those other boys appreciate it. This is how we first met- isn’t it? In a bathroom stall? Oh, god, your mouth feels so good,” Zach groaned as Frankie hollowed his cheeks around Zach, “You’re better than any pornstar on your set, Frankie. Never met anyone who could suck dick like you. Amazing.”

Frankie swirled his tongue in reply, and Zach was impressed that he still hadn’t cum. Frankie looked up at him through heavy lashes, and Zach saw more than lust when he looked into those eyes.

“Why is that we tell each other that we can fuck around- but we always end up fucking each other? Fuck, Frankie, I don’t want anyone else. No boy. No girl. Just you,” Zach moaned, and his voice echoed in the bathroom. He heard the door open, and he knew that they weren’t alone. That just made it hotter. He wish everyone could see Frankie down on his knees for Zach. Zach’s breathing became more rapid, Frankie’s pace quickening, and he came with a soft _Frankie_.

\----------------------

Zach realized, as he struggled with the concept of an open relationship, that he was a hopeless romantic.

When Frankie pecked him, Zach wanted to be kissed. When Frankie took him out to a quick dinner,  Zach wanted to spend hours holding Frankie’s hand. When they fucked and Frankie left for work, Zach lay there wishing that they had time to cuddle. He was filled with this endless capacity for love, and Zach felt like he had to hide away the true extent of his feelings. It was only when he woke up from a wet dream, where Frankie had proposed to him and fucked him under a waterfall -how much gayer could you get?- did Zach realize how deep he was.

“So why don’t you just tell Frankie that you want to be in a...closed relationship?” Ariana quirked an eyebrow as she listened to Zach complain. Zach sighed, shifting through the papers to pull out the notes for the meeting and re-reading them, and wished it were that simple.

“Because Frankie wants all or nothing. He doesn't like that I’m ‘straight-ish.’ He doesn't like that I’m not out, and he doesn't want to be with someone who’s confused.”

“Are you confused? Sounds like you’re pretty sure of your feelings for him,” Ari pointed out.

“Oh, I _know_ that I love him. I’ve been pretty sure of that for a while. And, _duh_ , I’m attracted to him.”

“So what’s the confusion?”

“I mean...I don’t really know what I am sexually. I mean- I still _like_ girls. But I _love_ Frankie.”

“There you go, Zach. You’re Frankie-sexual, and that should be the only thing that matters. If you want love then you can’t be afraid to reach for what it is you desire. Otherwise, you’re going to wake up one day, bed cold, and realized that you missed out,” Ariana spoke with more wisdom than Zach had ever heard. Zach was thankful that she was his boss and best friend.

After the meeting, Zach found Frankie sunbathing at the Grande mansion. Zach shimmied out of his shirt and cuddled up close to Frankie. Frankie’s hands automatically pulled him closer, and Zach was in love with their love. He kissed Frankie on the lips and reveled in the idea that no one else was allowed to do that but him.

“Hard day, Frankie?”

“ _Mhm_ , I had to shoot this lesbian scene, but one of the girls had clearly never done penetration. So we had to find a straight girl’s vagina to film for the closeup of the high heel part. Do straight boys really find that arousing, Zach? Because at the end I wanted to puke,” Frankie explained. As he spoke his fingertips played with the soft cartilage of Zach’s ear, and Zach leaned into the caress.

“You could have just imagined me in those heels instead. Might have helped,” Zach batted his lashes, and Frankie giggled as he leaned in to kiss him.

The sun was warm against their skin, and, for a moment, Zach felt like this could work out. He looked up to Frankie’s eyes and tried to convey his feelings of longing and hope.

“Zach, I was thinking about what you said a couple nights ago about how we always come back to each other. It made me think...”

“Yes, Frankie! Yes, oh god, yes!” Zach jumped up in eagerness as he waited for the words. He was sure that Frankie must feel the same way, but Frankie shifted his gaze.

“...made me think that maybe we should call this off until we both know what we want,” Frankie concluded. Zach flinched in pain, and he put his hands up to clutch his chest. His eyes widened and stung as he realized what Frankie was suggesting

“Bu-but. I thought- I thought that you loved me Frankie. Why?” Zach felt the tears warm his cheeks, but he was cold inside. Zach knew that the day that Frankie would get fed up with him would come, but he hadn’t known it would be this soon. He was shaking.

“Zach, baby, why are you crying? I just want what’s best for you. It’s obvious that we can’t be in a open relationship without getting jealous-”

“ _AND WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I’M JEALOUS_? I want this, Frankie. I want you. I want the whole package. _I want you_ , Frankie Grande, and I want all your kinks and roses. I don’t- don’t want to give up on this,” Zach confessed, and he was still crying. All the repressed emotions spilled over. Frankie, who wasn’t used to seeing him this vulnerable, pulled him into a hug. Zach buried his face in Frankie’s arms, and Frankie, stroking his hair, made soothing noises.

“Zach- I want all of you too. I want the outbursts and passion and devotion. I love you when you’re being a ‘bro,’ and I love it when your soft and spread out for me. I love when you’re causing chaos, and I have to clean up for you,” Frankie promised him. Zach leaned into his touch, and, once more, he thought about how strange it was to find love here.

Zach Rance had never been in love before, but he was sure that this was what it felt like.

“When you come over for Thanksgiving...don’t give my Mom dildo-roses.”

"How about vibrating violets? Oh! Or bamboo buttplugs?"

Zach laughed and vowed to warn Ari about Frankie's newest toy ideas. God, he was in love with the perfect pervert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how long this will be maybe just a couple chapters. 
> 
> Leave a kudo/comment if you liked this and want to see more chapters! :)


End file.
